Otshi Tshornýe
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Elas eram as três irmãs Black mas, no fundo, há muito tempo eram duas. [ RodolphusBellaVoldemort, NarcissaLucius, AndrômedaTed]


**Otshi Tshornýe**

**X**

Otshi tshornýe, otshi strastnýe,  
otshi zhgutshiye i prekrasnýe –  
kak lublyu ya vas, kak bayus ya vas!  
Znat', uvidel vas ya v nyedobrý tshas.

(Olhos negros, olhos passionais,  
olhos ardentes e tão bonitos –  
como eu os amo, como os temo!  
Desde que os vi não tenho paz.)

**X**

As três irmãs Black olharam seus respectivos reflexos, cada uma de sua penteadeira. A única coisa que tinham em comum eram os expressivos olhos negros.

Bellatrix, pragmática, puxou a última mecha para longe dos olhos e sacudiu a comprida cabeleira negra. Ela sabia que seria a única mulher de cabelos totalmente soltos naquela festa, e sabia que sua mãe torceria o nariz. E isso a fazia sorrir porque, depois de seu casamento com Rodolphus, a mãe não tinha mais nenhum poder sobre ela.

Se bem que qualquer poder que a mãe tenha tido sobre sua filha mais velha foi ilusório.

Ela vestia um vestido vermelho. Ou, antes, escarlate. Era difícil dar um nome àquela cor, parecia tão supérfluo. Era cor de lava, cor de sangue no instante do corte, cor de uma paixão ardente, cor de Bellatrix. Tão intenso que era difícil olhar para qualquer outra coisa.

Andrômeda, na penteadeira no meio, torceu a última fita do corpete entre os dedos. Não queria amarrá-la, pois isso significaria perder a última desculpa que tinha para não descer para a festa. Seus cabelos eram muito curtos, e isso desagradava à mãe tanto quanto a juba preta de Bellatrix, pois dava-lhe uma aparência de rapaz, e não da dama que era.

Esses cabelos curtos eram a única demonstração de revolta que a filha do meio se atrevia a dar.

Seu vestido era verde. Um verde escuro, bonito e discreto. Um verde que era muito mais interessante observado de perto do que apenas avistado ao longe, pois sob um olhar atento ele revelava mil matizes, tons e brilhos que poderiam passar despercebidos.

Narcissa, por último, sorriu satisfeita para o espelho enquanto ajeitava os cachos perfeitos e alisava um dobra imaginária no vestido. Era a mais bonita das três irmãs, e é claro que sabia disso, mas nessa noite dava-se um toque especial: ela sabia quem estava lá embaixo, e sabia que teria que dar tudo de si para impressioná-lo.

Afinal, lá embaixo estava o homem com que provavelmente se casaria.

Azul sempre foi uma cor que lhe caiu bem. Para começar, caía magnificamente com o louro dos cabelos, mas jamais se vira um vestido azul como aquele: ele parecia reluzir e lhe dar uma aura mágica.

Por fim, as três se viraram e saíram. Bellatriz primeiro, com passos firmes; Narcissa em seguida, em seu andar leve e gracioso; Andrômeda foi a única a lançar uma espécie de olhar da despedida para o seu reflexo, e em seguida saiu.

E o quarto ficou vazio.

**X**

"Rodolphus."

Bellatrix deu o braço ao marido, e juntos eles andaram em meio aos convidados. Eles poderiam enganar qualquer um de que eram os recém-casados mais felizes daquele salão.

"Bella," Começou Rodolphus, calmo. "o Lorde das Trevas está vindo, parece que ele tem uma missão para nós."

Os olhos profundamente pretos de Bellatrix brilharam, e seus lábios finos se arreganharam num sorriso conforme ela virava discretamente a cabeça para o marido.

"Ele virá?" Ela perguntou. "E para que falar tão baixo, Rodolphus, todos nesse salão são partidários do Lorde."

"Estamos falando de matar pessoas, Bella."

"Trouxas. Trouxas e sangue-ruins nojentos, que vieram se aproveitar dos encantamentos que famílias como as nossas levaram _gerações _para desenvolver." Ela cuspiu, com asco. "Eu não tenho vergonha de dizer que mato pessoas como _essas_, Rodolphus."

"Eu sei, Bella," Ele respondeu, dando um beijo na testa da mulher. "eu sei."

E ele sabia. Como não saber, quando tinha acompanhado Bellatrix no primeiro assassinato dela, três anos atrás? Foi como numa festa de formatura, quando ela tornou-se maior de idade e Voldemort ordenou a Rodolphus que levasse a garota para uma cerimônia de iniciação.

Mas na ocasião Bella, ainda inexperiente, torturara demais a sangue-ruim que fora sua colega de classe. Ela caíra num coma mágico e Rodolphus percebeu, com pesar, que logo em sua primeira vez Bellatrix perderia a parte mais deliciosa de um assassinato: o medo nos olhos da vítima enquanto ouve pronunciar lentamente _Avada Kedravra_.

Mas ele não deveria ter se preocupado: ela veria várias vezes este olhar. Vezes até demais.

"Estou um pouco preocupado, entretanto, Bella," Rodolphus falou, quando Bellatrix arrebatou duas taças de vinho tão vermelho quanto seu vestido e deu-lhe uma, sem perguntar nada. "sua irmã. É a festa de maioridade dela, e ainda não tem um noivo. Por Merlim, ela sequer está _olhando_ para os rapazes da festa!"

"Andie anda mesmo estranha." Bella comentou casualmente. "O Lorde sugeriu à nossa família que a casasse com o garoto dos Avery, para reforçar os laços da família conosco, mas ela sequer olha pra ele."

"Eu acho que é normal que ela sinta um pouco de receio em aceitar um casamento arranjado, Bella."

"Eu me casarei com que o Lorde decidiu, sem pensar duas vezes." Bella falou, altiva, e Rodolphus não se sentiu ofendido, nem ela esperava que ele se sentisse. Não era segredo para nenhum deles que só eram casados para a conveniência do Lorde, embora fossem amigos de infância.

Rodolphus sabia muito bem que só havia um homem que Bellatrix amava. Ela o amava desde que tinha doze anos e ele aparecera no salão de festas de sua família pela primeira vez e pousara seus olhos gelados na garota, declarando que ela era "uma beleza". Ela o amaria até o dia de sua morte.

De repente, as conversas e risinhos se interromperam, e houve um silêncio geral no salão.

Voldemort entrou pelas largas portas de madeira.

"Boa noite. Não se preocupem comigo, essa noite temos muito o que comemorar, não é mesmo?" Ele perguntou, com a melhor imitação de sorriso simpático que conseguiu forjar. Parecia mais uma cicatriz no rosto. Pouco do belo jovem que fora Tom Riddle restava nas faces daquele homem.

Druella e Cygnus Black, os donos da casa, foram os primeiros a se aproximar para recepcionar o Lorde. "Estamos muito honrados que tenha vindo, Milorde." Começou Cygnus, em um tom de cerimônia que raramente usava.

"É um prazer, Cygnus," Voldemort respondeu prontamente, os olhos brilhando. Ele sempre chamava seus seguidores por seus primeiros nomes, como uma prova de seu poder. "é hoje a maioridade de sua filha do meio, não é?"

"Sim," Respondeu Druella, seca. "Ela está formada em Hogwarts."

"Muito bom, muito bom. Apuraram se ela se interessa no garoto dos Avery?"

Bellatrix aproximou-se conforme a conversa continuava, e ela viu o olhar que Voldemort lhe lançou. Um olhar misto de cobiça e ligeiro divertimento. Ela sabia o que aquele olhar significava.

Já fora à cama de seu Lorde algumas vezes e, embora soubesse que ele não a amava, iria quantas vezes ele quisesse.

**X**

Narcissa já o conhecia, é claro. Ele era do sexto ano, apenas um à frente dela, e eram da mesma casa, mas mesmo assim, ver Lucius Malfoy em suas impecáveis vestes de gala a fez ofegar de surpresa.

Ela gostava de Lucius. Ele era gentil com ela, mas não do modo como os outros garotos eram gentis com ela.Os outros lhe traziam flores, dividiam seus doces, emprestavam seu dever de casa, elogiavam suas roupas e se comportavam como perfeitos _idiotas_ o tempo inteiro. Ele não.

Lucius às vezes se sentava numa poltrona próxima e ficava apenas ouvindo o que ela tinha a dizer, ou lhe perguntava sobre a família. Ele sempre a tratou com uma espécie de superioridade e frieza que encantaram Narcissa.

"Sr. Malfoy," Ela disse com graça, e ele voltou-se devagar para encará-la com os olhos azuis. Seu sorriso surgiu lentamente, como se acompanhasse um pensamento bom.

"Sr. Malfoy é o meu pai, Narcissa. A menos que você seja um sangue-ruim ou um elfo doméstico, eu sou Lucius."

Ela reparou como os olhos dele se abaixaram ligeiramente para avaliar o vestido, e sorriu ao perceber que, quando os olhares voltaram a se cruzar, o dele parecia satisfeito. Ela sabia que estava deslumbrante. Sabia que o azul do vestido destacava sutilmente suas curvas recém formadas e sua pele de porcelana. Sabia que o leve batom deixava seus lábios mais convidativos. E sabia também que precisava de muito mais que isso se quisesse impressioná-lo.

"Seu primo começa seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts em breve, não?" Ele perguntou.

"Sirius?" Narcissa indicou com a cabeça o primo em seus recém-formados onze anos, que a um canto parecia terrivelmente desconfortável dentro do traje de gala. Dentro da festa. Dentro da própria pele. "Tia Walburga está quase dando graças a todos os Merlins da Bretanha por isso. Ele tem muita energia."

"Energia é o que está faltando aos Slytherins. Se continuar assim, vamos perder a taça de Quadribol aos Gryffindors este ano."

"Sirius adora Quadribol. Eu dou, no máximo, dois meses para ele estar dentro do time." Respondeu Narcissa, revirando os olhos. "Mas eu não sabia que você se preocupava com isso, Lucius. A última vez que o vi jogando foi no meu primeiro ano."

"Eu venho estudando, Narcissa." Ele disse, com um brilho astuto nos olhos. "Ano que vem, eu poderei me juntar oficialmente ao Lorde, e varrer os sangue-ruins daquela escola."

Narcissa umedeceu os lábios, subitamente um pouco nervosa. "Então você vai se alistar nas fileiras do Lorde? Na nossa família, apenas contribuimos financeira e socialmente..."

Lucius fez um barulho engraçado e sarcástico com o nariz, antes de olhar de esguelha para a porta. Ali, Narcissa se voltou para conferir, uma mulher de vestido profundamente vermelho e uma espessa cabeleira negra fazia uma mesura para o Lorde. Era Bellatrix.

"Bella é uma exceção. Bella _sempre _é uma exceção."

"E parece que Andrômeda também é." Ele continuou, mirando a garota sozinha no canto da sala. "Ela parece tão triste em seu baile de maioridade..."

"Andie..."

Narcissa suspirou, e seus olhos desfocaram sobre a irmã. Lucius percebeu que a garota estava perdida em seu próprio fluxo de pensamento, e como em tantas outras vezes esperou cortesmente que ela terminasse.

"Andie e eu já fomos as melhores amigas do mundo, sabe. Mas desde que ela foi pra Hogwarts as coisas mudaram. Não de uma hora para a outra—mas sabe, com o tempo. Ela é uma pessoa totalmente diferente agora. Defendendo, quase _andando_ com sangue-ruins." Ela fez uma pausa e estremeceu. "Bella ralhou com ela outro dia por causa disso, mas ela nem respondeu."

Lucius ouviu tudo isso atentamente, e por fim respondeu. "Agora que ela saiu de Hogwarts, essa má influência provavelmente passará. Não se preocupe, Narcissa."

"Assim espero."

"Você seria capaz de matar alguém?"

A pergunta veio tão de repente, tão fria, tão inesperada, que a garota ficou em dúvida se teria entendido certo a princípio. Encarou Lucius com seus olhos pretos e rasos como uma pequena lagoa e perguntou: "O quê?"

"Nada," Lucius se corrigiu rapidamente, e ofereceu o braço. "vamos dar uma volta?"

_Seria_, ela respondeu interiormente, e seu sorriso brilhando de batom não deixava aparecer nenhum resquício dessa resposta. _Seria, por alguém que eu amasse muito._

Ela aceitou o braço. _Seria, por você._

**X**

"Não, William. Sinto muito, eu só... preciso pegar um pouco de ar."

Andrômeda desvencilhou-se dos braços e do olhar de Will Avery e se dirigiu para a janela fingindo um certo ar febril. Passou entre os demais convidados, fazendo seu máximo para ser invisível, mas parecia impossível. De todos os lados, vinham comentários sussurrados.

"É a aniversariante, aquela ali."

"A do meio dos Black, que virou maior de idade hoje."

"Um partido e tanto."

"Parece que é a mais inteligente das três. Monitora chefe em Hogwarts..."

"Andie!"

Debruçada sobre a janela, ela inclinou languidamente a cabeça e sorriu. "Hey, Sirius."

Sirius era, já então, um moleque com cara de quem iria ficar muito bonito em alguns anos. Ele tinha os olhos astutos e brilhantes que se pareciam com uma pequena brita, o nariz reto, o sorriso branco e perfeito que criava um contraste com a pele, um pouco mais bronzeada do que sua mãe, Walburga, aprovava. Não que fizesse muita diferença. Walburga já tinha Regulus para ser seu filho perfeito.

"Não está se divertindo?" Ele perguntou.

Ela suspirou. "Não."

"Sei como é. Eu também odeio o jeito como todo mundo fica sendo pomposo e _obnublado_." Falou Sirius, que não tinha a menor idéia do que a palavra obnublado significava.

"Sim," Ela riu. "e como ficam olhando para nós como se fossemos vassouras de corrida!"

Sirius riu baixinho. Depois, olhou enviesado para um canto da sala, e, seguindo a direção do olhar, Andrômeda encontrou ali sua irmã Bellatrix.

"Bella costumava passar as festas ao meu lado, e ficar fazendo troça de todo mundo que entrava." Ele relatou. "Mas ela mudou _tanto_."

Andrômeda mordeu o lábio. Ninguém tinha contado a Sirius que sua prima agora era uma Comensal, que saía todas as _semanas_ para matar gente, e não seria ela a lhe contar. Pelo menos não nesse momento. "Sim, Bella está mudada."

Ele cruzou os braços. "Parece que _todo mundo _está mudado ultimamente. Menos você, Andie. Você é a única pessoa legal que sobrou nessa família."

Andrômeda riu largamente da franqueza do garoto. "Ok, Sirius, eu prometo que não vou contar isso para a Bella, mas só porque eu te amo, viu?"

"Eu tenho um recado."

De repente tudo mudou de tom. Ele se inclinou para a frente num ar tão confidencial que Andrômeda chegou a olhar para os lados para se certificar de que ninguém estava ouvindo. Não parecia ser mais uma das várias brincadeiras do primo. Ela abaixou-se para olhar direto nos olhos dele.

"Tem um homem querendo te ver lá fora. Eu o convidei para entrar, mas ele disse que não podia. É seu _namorado_, Andie?"

"Eu não tenho namorado!" _Pelo menos, não um que poderia vir até aqui_. Ela estremeceu. "Volte lá e diga a este senhor que não sou idiota a ponto de ficar sozinha com o primeiro que chamar."

"Ele disse que você diria isso!" Sirius riu. "Vai vê-lo, Andie. Ele era um cara muito legal. Muito mais legal que todas as pessoas aqui _dentro_, pelo menos. Qualquer coisa, pode gritar que eu vou correndo em seu socorro!"

"Mas eu—"

"Vai _logo_, Andie. Está com medo do que? As pessoas mais perigosas do mundo já estão aqui dentro, mesmo. Quero dizer, você _mora_ com a Bella, certo?"

"Ah, está bem." Disse Andrômeda, rindo sinceramente. "Mas vou levar a varinha, por via das dúvidas. E esteja a postos para me salvar caso eu grite, viu?"

Sirius sorriu e concordou com um ar muito importante. Andrômeda piscou para ele antes de se esgueirar entre os convidados até a porta que levava ao jardim. Seu cérebro trabalhava a mil: _quem_ poderia querer vê-la? Algum rapaz querendo cortejá-la, talvez?

Mas porque não entrar? A menos que ele fosse um...

Andrômeda apertou o passo.

Desceu a pequena ladeira de grama do jardim vazio e escuro. "_Lumus_." Algumas poucas árvores cheias de flores circulavam o gramado aparado e bonito. Os saltos de seus sapatos afundavam na terra.

De repente, uma espécie de vulto escuro apareceu entre duas árvores, no canto.

Andrômeda soltou um gritinho. Voltou a luz para a figura. E se queixo caiu.

Era Ted Tonks.

"Hey," Ele disse, mostrando seu sorriso largo e com covinhas nas pontas. "pode tirar a luz da minha cara? Parece policial..."

"Ted!" Ela sussurrou, lançando um olhar furtivo para as janelas da casa iluminada, para se certificar de que ninguém a observava. "Quando você—como—o que está fazendo aqui? Ficou louco?!"

"Que tipo de homem falta na festa de maioridade da namorada?" Ted respondeu casualmente. "E quanto à parte de ter ficado louco, você não está esperando que eu dê aquela resposta extremamente clichê de _louco por você_, não é?"

"Não, seu idiota!" Andrômeda também embrenhou-se entre as poucas árvores, de forma a não poder ser vista da casa. "Tem idéia do perigo que está correndo? _Sabe quem está lá dentro_?"

"Calma, 'Dromeda. Só preciso aparatar de vol—"

"_Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_ está lá, Ted!"

O rosto dele ficou branco como cera, e pela primeira vez o sorriso sumiu. Houve um minuto de silêncio.

"Você tem que ir embora." Ela sussurrou. "Sabe o que vão fazer com você se te encontrarem?"

"Eu não vou."

"Ted—!"

"Olha, 'Dromeda, eu sabia que era um risco quando vim. Quer dizer, eu não esperava Você-sabe-quem em pessoa, mas só a sua irmã já era risco o bastante." Ele falou muito rápido. "Eu não vou embora sem entregar seu presente."

Ele remexeu um pouco dentro das vestes, e em seguida puxou um pacote marrom muito rústico, amarrado com barbante, e entregou a ela.

"Olha, Ted, isso é muito lindo e tudo mas—"

"Que _droga,_ 'Dromeda!" Ted interrompeu, começando a ficar irritado. "_Pára_ de reclamar por um segundo e abre isso logo!"

Brava, Andrômeda rasgou o papel. Dentro havia uma caixinha de música de madeira que tocava uma antiga canção russa. Na madeira, estava entalhada a constelação de andrômeda em pequenas e brilhantes pedrinhas pretas.

"Ok, Ted," Ela disse, com raiva, fechando a caixinha para não chamar a atenção. "você acha que vale a pena jogar a sua _vida_ fora por isso?"

"Então, tá. Desculpa se eu achei que ia te fazer feliz." Ted, dessa vez positivamente irritado, enfiou as mãos bem fundo no bolso. "Desculpa se eu queria te ver pelo menos mais uma vez, agora que terminamos Hogwarts."

E de repente os olhos da moça se encheram de água. No último dia de aula tinham chorado juntos, como os apaixonados bobos que eram, e prometido se ver de novo. Tinham trocado votos nos quais nenhum dos dois acreditava plenamente, tinham se beijado pelo que ambos acreditavam que era a última vez.

Ted estava irritado. Irritado de verdade. Andrômeda olhou a caixinha de música muito simples e viu nela, pela primeira vez, a prova de amor que representava e que ela estava rejeitando.

E foi ela, que se gabava de ser totalmente livre das convenções amorosas e dar trocas melosas de afeto, que tomou a iniciativa de abraçá-lo.

"Desculpa."

"Quê?" Ele perguntou, pego totalmente de surpresa.

"Desculpa. É linda. É o presente mais lindo que eu já ganhei na minha vida inteira."

"Não é, não." Ted respondeu muito sem graça. "Porque você está chorando? Ah, eu não devia ter te dito nada disso..."

"Não me trate como uma criança." Ela disse. "Eu sei que uma hora ou outra vou ter que escolher entre você e a minha família."

Ela tinha dito. Tinha dito o que os dois haviam silenciosamente compactuado de jamais dizer, mas nunca tirar de mente. Andrômeda não olhou os olhos castanhos do rapaz, arregalados de surpresa, mas fixou-os na casa iluminada que celebrava sua maioridade, a casa que não tinha sequer notado a ausência de sua aniversariante. A casa que há muito tempo lhe custava chamar de lar.

Só depois ela olhou o rapaz que, ao seu modo, tinha arriscado a vida para entregar-lhe uma caixinha de música.

"Eu vou com você."

**X**

Sirius ainda estava na casa, no dia seguinte, quando Druella Black entrou na sala que ostentava a tapeçaria com a árvore Genealógica do Black e queimou o nome da filha do meio.

Bellatrix encarava o nada com os olhos vidrados, os lábios apertados, numa fúria silenciosa. Narcissa chorava copiosamente. Cygnus andava de um lado para o outro.

"Desonra para a família." Cuspiu Druella, batendo a porta.

Mas Sirius se lembrava do sorriso sincero da prima quando ela voltara para despedir-se, lembrava-se dos olhos brilhantes como há muito tempo ele não via, e não tinha como condená-la.

E nos anos seguintes, quando as coisas começassem a ficar muito difíceis, ele pegaria a caixinha de música que ela lhe dera antes de partir, e lembraria dos olhos negros corajosos da prima que parecia tão fraca.

E eles lhe dariam força.

**X**

No nye grusten ya, nye petshalen ya,  
uteshitelna mnye sud'ba maya:  
Fsyo shto lutshevo v zhizni bog dal nam  
v zhertvu otdal ya ognevým glazam!

(Mas eu não estou triste nem deprimido,  
meu destino me parece reconfortante:  
Todas as coisas boas que Deus nos deu na vida  
Eu sacrifiquei por aqueles olhos ardentes!)

**X**

**Olá!**

**Ms. Cookie voltou a ativa! Para o desafio de cenários do MDF, dessa vez era _mansão durante uma festa. _Essa fic é mais ou menos uma continuação de "Lição de Humildade", só que mais séria.**

**E como essa música não me saía da cabeça, foi incluída!**

**Como eu amo a Andrômeda e o Ted, a parte deles saiu a maior das três, mas espero ter caracterizado todos os personagens direitinho. A que deu mais trabalho foi o Lucius, e a mais fácil foi a Bellatrix (porque eu tenho uma idéia muito formada de como ela é).**

**Detalhes: Eu tentei seguir a linha do tempo o mais possível, mas haviam alguns espaços vazios. Supus o ano de nascimento da Andrômeda 1953, e do Sirius, 1960. A fic se passa no começo dos anos 70, o início da ascensão de Voldemort. Só para vocês se situarem.**

**Eu adorei trabalhar com um Sirius criança! Ele é a coisa mais bonitinha!**

**Espero que tenham gostado e kisskiss au revoir.**


End file.
